The present invention refers to an antenna structure for a wireless device which comprises a ground plane and an antenna element. Further the invention refers to a wireless device with such an antenna structure and to a method for integrating such an antenna structure within a wireless device.
For wireless devices it is known to have an antenna element with an associated ground plane. By feeding electric signals to the antenna element, electric fields extend between portions of the antenna element and of the ground plane which leads to radiation of the antenna element. With this radiation, wireless data transfer is possible.
Some times the term ground counterpoise is used instead of ground plane.
The combinations of an antenna element and a ground plane are known as much as for a transmitter as for a receiver.
For wireless devices it is desirable to miniaturize the antenna structures in order to allow for smaller wireless devices or for more room in the wireless devices for other components.